Een liefde voor het leven
by lrigD
Summary: Volgt direct op het einde van Het Gulden Vlies van Thule van Thea Beckman: "Elvira knipperde haar tranen weg, keek en zag plotseling een oude vrouw staan... het was Thura, die met een tevreden glimlach naar de twee jonge mensen op het bordes keek en hen vriendelijk toeknikte." Een kort stuk waarin Thura over jonge liefde nadenkt en Elvira en Tjalf nader tot elkaar komen.


_**Ik ben weer eens klaar met het opnieuw lezen van de Thule-trilogie van Thea Beckman. Elke keer overvalt het me weer hoe geweldig mooi deze boeken zijn, en het voelt bijna oneerbiedig om meteen daarna met een ander boek verder te gaan. Vandaar dit verhaal, voor mij als een soort afsluiting. Bovendien is er gewoon veel te weinig fanfic over deze serie (volgens mij is dit de tweede? En de eerste is ook van mij...), dus tja, als het er niet is schrijf je het maar zelf =) Enjoy en een review wordt altijd gewaardeerd!**_

* * *

Tevreden keek Thura op de twee jonge mensen neer die zachtjes op het bordes stonden te praten.

Ze had de afgelopen maanden natuurlijk gemerkt, hoezeer Tjalf probeerde zijn gevoelens voor Elvira niet te erkennen. Ze zag hoe zijn ogen haar overal volgde, hoe zijn gezicht oplichtte als hij haar zag. Tezamen met de al bestaande omstandigheden op Thule had het hem nóg zwijgzamer en tegelijkertijd nóg vuriger gemaakt. Het had haar deugd gedaan om te zien hoe de twee jongelingen voorzichtig, héél voorzichtig, toenadering tot elkaar hadden gezocht. Tijdens het lange gesprek met de Badense afgezanten had ze gezien hoe de twee, midden in de felle debatten, zich voortdurend van elkaar bewust waren, steelse blikken op elkaar wierpen, naar elkaar keken op een manier waar Thura maar al te bekend mee was. Ze hadden het waarschijnlijk niet eens door...

In Thule was liefde iets vanzelfsprekends. Elke Thuleen vond liefde om zich heen: familie, vrienden, Moeder Aarde zelf. Ook romantische liefde was volop aanwezig, waarbij geen onderscheid werd gemaakt naar geslacht. Thura had van Kilian Werfel, de taalgeleerde, gehoord dat het Badense Rijk mannen die van andere mannen hielden wegstopte in een gevangenis, als criminelen. Hoe kon liefde verboden zijn? Met al haar kennis van de Badeners snapte Thura dat nog steeds niet.

Toch zag ze dat Tjalf zijn liefde voor Elvira als zodanig opvatte: als verboden, onmogelijk. Het had haar pijn gedaan. Als haar kleinzoon had Tjalf weerzin voor de Badeners met de paplepel ingegoten gekregen. Natuurlijk waren er andere Thulenen geweest die verliefd waren geworden op een Badener, lang geleden: ze kon zich Nanora nog steeds voor de geest halen, haar Badense vriend Erich vurig verdedigend.

Nee, niet alle Badeners waren slecht. En degenen die door Thuleense meisjes en vrouwen waren gekozen kónden haast niet slecht zijn: Thulenen, meende men, zouden nooit van iemand kunnen houden die de kille Badense mentaliteit in zich had. Badeners die zich aan de Thuleense samenleving aanpastten konden rekenen op bijval van de Thulenen. Maar dat was vijftig jaar geleden geweest, toen Thulenen en Badeners elkaar net ontmoetten. Nu hadden Badeners zich meester gemaakt van een aantal kustplaatsen, en hoewel ze, volgens de net gemaakte afspraken, grotendeels weer weg zouden gaan, hadden ze onnoemelijk veel schade aangericht.

Waaronder Christian... als altijd voelde ze een steek bij de gedachte aan haar man. Het was nu twee lentes geleden dat ze haar man had verloren bij het bombardement op Gothab, samen met haar dochter. Nog elke dag miste ze hen, een snijdend gevoel in haar borst dat haar houding naar de Badeners aanvankelijk sterk had beïnvloed. Wat haatte ze hen! Hun kille bloeddorst, hun onverschilligheid jegens alles behalve henzelf, hun starheid... Ook zij, Thura, was maar een mens: ook zij worstelde met dergelijke gevoelens toen ze met Elvira sprak, en later met Shasita, Reni en Hajo. Ze was verheugd geweest om te zien hoe intelligent de meisjes waren, hoezeer zij wél gaven om de dieren en de natuur van Thule. Zij hadden iets wat veel van hun landgenoten misten: bereidwilligheid, mededogen, de openheid om naar anderen te luisteren. En vastberadenheid. Allemaal eigenschappen die Elvira tot een geschikte bruid voor haar kleinzoon maakten, al was het nog lang niet zo ver. Allemaal ook eigenschappen die Christian in overvloed had bezeten.

Ze beeldde zich in dat hij naast haar stond, rustig glimlachend naar de jonge liefde. Het zou hem zo'n deugd hebben gedaan om te zien dat zijn kleinzoon, die hem zo bewonderde en met wie hij zo'n goede band had gehad, de liefde had gevonden. En het zou hem misschien ook verbaasd hebben, dat zijn kleinzoon in zijn voetsporen leek te volgen door een onverwachte vrouw te kiezen. Hadden zij, Thura en Christian, ook niet moeten vechten voor hun liefde? Ze hoopte vurig dat het gevecht voor Tjalf en Elvira over zou zijn...

Ze zag Elvira kijken en knikte haar vriendelijk toe. Toen draaide ze zich om en liep terug het paleis in. Het was een lange dag geweest en ze was toe aan een maaltijd, rust en slaap.

-

Tjalf en Elvira stonden roerloos en zwijgend naast elkaar, Tjalf nog steeds met zijn arm om haar heen. Ze waren beiden moe van het lange gesprek tussen de Badeners en Thulenen, toch wilden ze nog niet toegeven aan die moeheid. Het was zo'n mooi moment...

Elvira keek naar Tjalf op. Hij stond rustig voor zich uit te kijken over het panorama voor hen, een glimlach speelde om zijn mond. Wat ging er nu in hem om?

Plots draaide hij zich naar haar toe, legde zijn handen aan beide zijden van haar gezicht en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd. Ze sloot haar ogen, blij verrast, en leunde tegen hem, genietend van zijn sterke, warme armen om hem heen. Hoe zag hun toekomst eruit?

"Ga je mee naar binnen?" zei hij zacht. "Mijn zus zal je wel willen spreken, en je hebt vast honger."

Elvira aarzelde even en knikte toen, maar Tjalf zag het toch.

"Wat is er?" vroeg hij. "Ben je nog steeds bezorgd over je familie?"

Elvira schudde haar hoofd. "Ik..." ze pauzeerde even, zoekend naar de juiste woorden. "Ik praat graag met je zus, maar is ze niet moe?"

Ze zag dat Tjalf aan een half woord genoeg had. "We kunnen haar ook morgen spreken," zei hij geruststellend. "Wil je liever alleen zijn?"

Hij zei het zonder een spoortje verwijt of beschuldiging: ze wist dat hij het zonder meer zou accepteren als ze ja zei, want zo was hij.

Maar ze schudde wederom het hoofd. "Nee. Eigenlijk... eigenlijk wil ik alleen met jou zijn," bekende ze.

Ze zag zijn gezicht oplichten en hij schonk haar zijn mooie glimlach. "Zullen we naar mijn kamer gaan?" stelde hij voor. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten greep hij haar hand stevig beet en begon richting de kamers te lopen.

In het Badense Rijk was het ondenkbaar dat een jongen en een meisje samen alleen in een kamer waren zonder getrouwd te zijn. Hier keek niemand echter op of om. Ze kwamen Shasita en Sepp tegen die in een gesprek verwikkeld waren; Shasita wierp echter een blik op de verbonden handen van Tjalf en Elvira en grijnsde breed naar haar. Die zou straks wel van alles willen weten, dacht ze. Ze glimlachte terug en voelde wat van haar innerlijke kalmte plaatsmaken voor zenuwen. Ze spraken af elkaar morgen te zien en namen toen afscheid.

Tjalf bracht haar naar zijn kamer en liet haar toen even alleen om een paar koeken te halen. Zijn kamer was, zoals alle Thuleense kamers, spaarzaam ingericht, met een bed, een tafel met twee krukken en een kist langs de muur. Door het raam had ze uitzicht op het meer, het dal en de stad in de verte. Wat was Thule toch mooi...

Ze liet zich op één van de krukken zakken, licht nerveus. Wat verwachtte Tjalf nu van haar? Zijn zwijgzaamheid was haar de afgelopen tijd beter begonnen te bevallen, maar ze had geen idee wat de volgende stap was. Hoe ging zoiets in Thule? Ze kende alleen de strenge Badense omgangsregels, de ingewikkelde hofmakerijen die plaatsvonden bij de elite. Ze wist genoeg van de Thuleense samenleving af om te weten dat het hier lang niet zo ingewikkeld zou zijn: maar Tjalf was wel de Konegazoon. Wat kon ze verwachten?

Tjalf kwam terug met een klein stapeltje koeken die hij voor haar op de tafel legde. Ze pakte er één en hield de koek in haar handen. Ze voelde zich ineens verlegen worden: nu de onderhandelingen voorbij waren, haar dóél behaald was, voelde ze zich wat verloren. Er moest zoveel gedaan worden om het vertrek van de Badeners, de nieuwe handelsovereenkomsten te bewerkstelligen: de bezette kuststeden moesten gedeeltelijk herbouwd worden, het natuurlijke evenwicht hersteld. Ze wist dat dat alles zou gebeuren, en snel: maar haar rol in het geheel was onduidelijk, en zonder duidelijk doel voor ogen was ze opeens licht verdwaald.

Tjalf was naast haar gaan zitten en legde nu één van zijn handen op de hare. "Ben je moe?" vroeg hij zacht.

Hoe kon ze aan hem uitleggen dat ze tegelijk blij en droevig was? Blij omdat de onderhandelingen goed waren gegaan en er een mooi akkoord was gesloten, droevig dat de uiteindelijke beweegreden was wat de Badeners in eerste instantie naar Thule had gedreven: hebzucht? Ze schaamde zich voor de hebberigheid die haar landgenoten tentoonspreidden wanneer ze kostbaarheden zagen, hoe ze verblind werden door goudlust en daardoor de echte schatten van het leven niet meer zagen. Ze was blij dat Tjalf haar gevoelens leek te delen, haar een toekomst aanbood in Thule: en tegelijkertijd was ze verdrietig, omdat er zoveel leed was geweest bij Thulenen en Badeners dat altijd onderdeel van hen uit zou maken, omdat haar vader een nodeloze dood was gestorven, omdat ze haar familie was ontgroeid.

Op het moment had ze de woorden niet om dit alles hardop te zeggen. Daarom lachte ze maar eens naar hem, nam een hap van de koek en knikte.

"Ik ook, het was een lange dag", antwoordde hij. "Maar ik ben heel blij met het resultaat."

"Ik ook," zei ze schor.

Hij leek te begrepen dat ze geen zin had om de dag na te bespreken. Daarom pakte hij ook een koek en vroeg haar, hoe oud haar broertje en zusje waren.

Ze antwoordde hem, en voor ze het wist waren ze aan het praten over haar familie. Daarna vroeg ze hem over zijn familie, zijn jeugd, zijn reizen door het land. Enkele uren lang praatten ze over alles behalve wat er de afgelopen weken was gebeurd: niet met een verbeten moeite dat te onderdrukken, maar eerder met het stille begrip dat ze nu eindelijk eens aan iets anders wilden denken.

Na een tijdje verhuisden ze naar het bed omdat de krukken nogal hard waren, en ze begon steeds meer te gapen. Uiteindelijk viel ze in slaap met haar hoofd tegen Tjalfs schouder, die teder op haar neerkeek.

In de komende dagen, weken en maanden zou er meer dan genoeg werk voor hen beiden zijn. Het zou vermoeiend zijn, en ze hadden nog een lange weg te gaan. Maar ze hadden elkaar, en dat was het belangrijkste. 

* * *

_**Wie weet ga ik nog verder: het lijkt mij bijvoorbeeld wel leuk om een gesprek tussen Elvira en Shasita te schrijven. Maar for now wilde ik alleen dit delen, als een ode aan Thea Beckman, mijn favoriete schrijfster.**_


End file.
